


Mistletoe

by lexlee20



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, hatoful boyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyoko discovers eggnog at the Le Bels' Christmas Eve party. Sakuya discovers new dimensions of music appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hatofulkink prompt: _[....]TL;DR - Basically, Hiyoko gets a prudish Sakuya to do something other than just normal, missionary position sex. It can be anything from bondage to a change in position. Bonus points if it involves giving Sakuya a blowjob, and he flips the fuck out when Hiyoko swallows his cum/lets him come on her face._

"Hey, this eggnog stuff is great!" Hiyoko's eyes were sparkling as brightly as the Christmas Eve candles, and Sakuya allowed himself to discreetly admire her flushed complexion. Now that she had ejected the odiously gauche Oko San, the party was proceeding with excellent decorum. Even her barbaric splendour fit right in among the decorative holly boughs and the monolithic chocolate bûche de Noël.

He nodded approvingly. "I see that you can properly appreciate the cultured pleasures of our Fête de Réveillon. I chose wisely in allowing you to attend. But do not overindulge just yet-- _le plat principal_ will not be served until after midnight, when Christmas Day formally begins." He dusted some stray caviar from the cuff of his sleeve.

"Midnight? I don't know if I can stay up that late. I have to get up early tomorrow morning to hunt for breakfast." She took another sip of eggnog and hiccuped gently.

Cautiously, he extracted the cup from her hand and abandoned it on the windowsill. No more _lait de poule_ for her, he resolved. " _Tu dis des balivernes._ After this feast, you will not need to eat for two days. The chefs have outdone themselves this year with _le plat principal_ ; it is the largest roast turkey I have ever seen, stuffed with chestnuts and minced pork. Surely you can wait for that."

"Well, I had to get up early this morning to hunt for breakfast, so I'm sleepy. It's already past my bedtime now." She swayed toward an outer door, but he caught her arm.

"I forbid you from leaving in this condition. I shall escort you to a quiet room where you can rest for a few hours, and be refreshed in time to fully enjoy our festivities." He glanced around; his parents were busy enough with their guests that no one would notice their temporary departure. He escorted Hiyoko out of the main hall and around several corridors, but the noise was still audible everywhere on the first floor. There was no solution but to take her upstairs.

She craned at the great crystal chandelier over the main staircase. "You have plants with white berries growing on your lamp thingy, Sakuya."

"The servants have put up the New Year's mistletoe a week early," Sakuya groused. "Perhaps for the benefit of our English and American guests who expect to have that excuse for promiscuous kissing at Christmas, but it is most improper."

"You have a promiscuous kissing party for New Year's? Can I come to that one too?" She stumbled on the carpet and he caught her, barely. The full warm weight of her body was pressed against him, and her breath was deliciously redolent of eggnog. It made him feel slightly dizzy himself, but he regained his balance and pulled her along.

"Perhaps, if you can maintain public propriety at this one. I have intervened just in time to prevent you from causing any embarrassment, I think-- now, do come along and lie down in here." He opened the door and gestured her in.

"Ooooh. That's a nice bed. Is it yours?"

"Yes," he admitted. There wasn't anywhere else to bring her; all of the guest rooms had guests assigned to them. "But of course I have no improper intentions; I merely wish you to rest--"

There was a blur of movement, and suddenly she was pinning him down on the floor. "Okay, I'll rest. After we make out. Or at least do some kissing. French kissing. Right?"

"After we--?!" Her mouth definitely tasted like eggnog, but that wasn't why his head was spinning. This type of casual dalliance was completely unworthy of the heir to the house of Le Bel, he told himself sternly, but she'd already infiltrated her hand into his trousers like some kind of grope ninja. He wanted to command her to withdraw her barbarous fingers at once, but instead it came out as "Oh god don't stop."

Which suddenly made him realize that he could say that out loud because her mouth wasn't on his anymore, and was she unbuttoning his vest with her teeth? "Hiyoko," he gasped. "This is most improper."

"That's why it's fun!"

He gritted his teeth and squirmed out of her grip onto his feet, clutching at the furniture for balance. "Civilized people only do this sort of thing in bed, after they have been formally contracted in marriage and a great many legal arrangements have been made about joining their properties and estates."

"Oh, okay." Ominously, her insane cheerfulness was entirely unaffected. "But I'm not civilized, remember? And besides, your Yule log is already blazing hot."

He tried to refasten his fly, which was a strategic mistake. His lapse in watchfulness let her bowl him over again, this time onto the counterpane. "If you want to be civilized, then you can be the one in bed," she said cheerfully, and used his own string tie to lash his wrists to a bedpost. And then his trousers and underwear were crumpling down over his boots, she was licking him in a most unhygienic fashion which made him hear angels singing, and finally his disgraceful erection was entirely inside her mouth and she was humming Christmas carols as she swirled her tongue in delirious spirals around him. He completely lost it with the final "partridge in a pear tree".

When he was fully conscious again, he was lying flat on his back and Hiyoko was curled up next to him, sound asleep. She'd untied him, but there were leftover ligature marks around his wrists. He adjusted his sleeve cuffs to cover them. Awkwardly, he stroked her face. He'd come all over her, and a spray of white droplets hung in her hair like mistletoe berries.

" _Joyeux Noël_ ," he whispered, barely brushing his lips against her cheek. " _Et... et au gui l'An Neuf aussi._ "


End file.
